Racing
by EvaH2Os
Summary: She's twenty-seven her patient's twelve, she's got maybe ten years left, her patient probably has less. Thirteen bonds with a young patient who opens her eyes to what she could do with the time she's got left. 13/House
1. Going to Be a Part of You

This isn't intended to be a one shot. So let me know what you think.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"And you finally know that what has happened today

Is going to be a part of you" – Simon Dawes, Execution Song

Today was one of those days. Nothing of any importance was going on, nothing was getting accomplished, and everything was mind numbingly bleak. A 2am leukemia diagnoses last night, or well technically this morning, meant that they no longer had a patient, and Thirteen couldn't keep from tapping her foot under the long glass table. Her mind was drifting back and forth; she contemplated who would probably die first, her or the twelve year old who they had just sent to Wilson's office, and would her left leg get bigger than her right one if she kept tapping it long enough to build up the muscle.

"I'm going to go find a patient," she said standing up needing to clear her head from the nonsense taking over her mind.

"We have a patient," House responded calmly motioning for her to sit back down.

"No, we don't."

"Hannah's still in the hospital." House responded.

"You know her name?" Forman asked sounding somewhere between genuinely surprised and just really bored.

"She's not our patient anymore." Thirteen said not really caring why House bothered learning her name.

"Can Cuddy prove that?" House said shifting his focus from Thirteen to the water bottle sitting in front of her. He lifted his cane to the table and tried to knock it down so it would role towards him.

"I'm going to the ER." Thirteen said standing back up and handing House her drink.

"Why do you suddenly want a new patient? Did Hannah have some sort of effect on you?" House asked raising his voice and putting emphasis on her name.

"You're using her name because you think it hurts me." Thirteen stated as she realized the answer to Taub's question.

"Knowing you're going to die before hitting senior citizen status sucks, but you know it would suck worse dying before hitting puberty." House said.

"It would also suck having epilepsy, genetic mosiacism, and an infarction, but wait. None of these things are my problem." Thirteen bit back.

"She's you just fifteen years younger." House spit back.

"She's a twelve year old foster child with cancer." Thirteen said faking confusion. She knew what they were talking about, but she wasn't going to admit that she saw it too.

"Not only is she your spitting image, which is why I chose the case by the way. I thought she might be some long lost daughter, but she's got a dead parent, a death sentence, and a weird knack for not sharing personal information." House said counting the similarities on his fingers.

"I'm not her missing mom." Thirteen said coming back over to House and taking the water bottle back.

"Now how am I going to run the genetic testing?" House whined.

"I'm going to go get another patient." Thirteen said leaving the room. She couldn't believe that House really thought she had a kid at fifteen. Her life wasn't that messed up.

Walking through the hallway she spotted the familiar dark hair.

"Hannah, what are you ding up here?" Thirteen asked.

"I was bored so I went for a walk." She shrugged.

"Up here?" Thirteen asked.

"They told me to go back to sleep when they caught me walking around the pediatric floor." She answered, "I can't sleep."

"How about you go back down to your room and I'll come in with a board game?" Thirteen asked knowing she could steal House's monopoly set. Granted, he probably stole it from pediatrics, so it would kind of be like she was returning it.

"Okay," Hannah nodded as she headed down towards the elevator. Thirteen headed back to diagnostics. She really didn't see the similarities between this girl and herself.

"Already found a patient?" Forman asked.

"I'm going to go play a game with my alter ego." Thirteen smirked as she grabbed the monopoly set. House gave her a strange look. She could tell he didn't really understand her actions; in fact she didn't really herself. Playing games with the kids was a volunteer's job. But, she was bored and she felt bad for the girl dying with no family.

Maybe she did see a bit of herself in Hannah after all.

Stepping out of the elevator, Thirteen made her way into Hannah's room to see her just getting settled into bed. Thirteen set the monopoly set down on the tray table and began to set up.

"Dr. House doesn't have any new patients?" Hannah asked.

"No, he's pretty particular about is patients." Thirteen responded.

"I guess I should feel lucky." Hannah made a face.

"Wheelbarrow, Horse, Iron, or dog?" Thirteen asked holding out the player pieces that House hadn't managed to lose yet.

"Iron." Hannah said.

"I'll take the horse." Thirteen said putting the pieces down on the board. She held out the dice for Hannah, but she didn't take them. Her eyes were fixed on something else. Turning around, Thirteen saw what she was staring at.

"House, what are you doing here?" Thirteen asked as the doctor made his way in after being spotted.

"Had to see this," House said "didn't really believe you as the playing with kids type."

"Satisfied?" Thirteen asked.

"Prepubescents don't do it for me, I preferred watching you with Spencer." House grinned as he walked out. Thirteen squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sorry," she apologized for House.

"He was my doctor for a week, I've gotten used to it." She said looking amused.

"He'll probably be back too." Thirteen warned, "Eventually he'll steal the monopoly set back."

"He steals from pediatrics." Hannah looked surprised.

"That's not the worst of it." Thirteen smiled.

"I can't believe you like him." Hannah scrunched her nose. Thirteen choked momentarily.

"He's my boss." She assured the girl.

"I can tell you like him." Hannah shook her head. Thirteen could feel her cheeks get hot as she remembered why she didn't usually spend time with kids. They were oddly perceptive.


	2. I Still Don't Even Know You

"My eyes are dry and I still don't even know you. I wish that I could hold you." – Joydrop, Sometimes wanna die

"Why don't you ever wear those little skirts?"

"Excuse me?" Thirteen turned around to see House leafing through a new file. Despite being slightly confused by his question she was glad he'd finally taken a new case.

"Is it because your legs are scarred or have you heard that I'm not really a leg man?" House continued. He aimed his cane at her pant's leg and began pushing it up a bit.

"What?" Thirteen moved her leg away from House's cane.

"You broke your leg when you were seven; they out in two pins. Are they still there?" House elaborated speaking to her as if she were an idiot.

"How could you possibly know that?" Thirteen asked.

"Says here you weren't on the pill till you were nineteen. Decided your first child should be your last?" He asked.

"Are those my medical records?" Thirteen asked, grabbing the file from his hands. Sure enough it was hers.

"You always used to tell me to read your file." House sat down and kicked his good leg onto the table before lifting his bad one up.

"Not this one. This is illegal." Thirteen said snapping the file shut and setting it down on the table away from House's reach. He grabbed her wrist.

"Pulse feels normal," He said with a smirk, "Hey, look! Now I'm your doctor and I have the right to see your medical history."

"Go to hell," Thirteen sat down and glared at him. She was fairly upset he was looking through her private records, but kind of happy that at least he was taking interest in her.

"What did he do this time?" Taub asked entering the office holding a file.

"Nothing," Thirteen said not wanting to get into it, "What do we have?"

"Forty-five year old male with kidney failure, liver inflammation, and neurological symptoms." Taub said handing the file to House.

"Boring." House said throwing the file down on the table.

"He's the cousin of a board member's wife or something ridiculous like that. Foreman is already taking a history." Taub said picking the file back up and handing it to House.

"Diferentail diagnosis on a rich white guy with a dying kidney and a soon to be dying liver." House stood up and began writing out the symptoms on the white board.

"You can't ignore the neurological involvement." Thirteen said.

"Read the file, he's got a migraine." House rolled his eyes.

"Drug overdose," Thirteen called out.

"Or maybe just a toxin." Taub said, "He was wearing a sweater vest I doubt he likes to shoot up before rounds on the golf course."

"Sweater vest's don't lie." House said writing toxin on the board.

"Taub and Thirteen search the house." House called. Thirteen went to grab her jacket, but Taub headed towards House's desk.

"You keep a diary?" Taub asked. Thirteen looked up to see Taub holding a little pink book.

"Yup," House nodded.

"That's Hannah's," Thirteen took the book from Taub's hands.

"What could you possibly care about in a twelve-year-old's diary?" Taub asked.

"Nothing. She spent the last month here, and anything before that's just about her different houses." House scrunched his nose.

"Give me few minutes. I'm returning this, and apologizing." Thirteen said giving House a rude look.

"That was pretty low." Taub said looking more confused than actually outraged.

"I went there." House sounded proud of himself, "I wonder what Wilson will have to say about this."

Thirteen rolled her eyes and headed to pediatrics. Hannah had her first round of chemotherapy this morning so she figured she might as well see how she was doing. It wasn't often she ever got to see her patients again. It also wasn't often that she really cared.

Thirteen stepped into Hannah's room, but didn't see the girl. She wondered for a moment if she was out wandering the hallways again, but then she heard retching sounds in the bathroom.

Thirteen cringed for the girl. It wasn't often she ever really felt bad for patients. She felt like she was turning into Cameron.

Setting the book down on the girl's table where she had seen it before, Thirteen took a look around the room. A few books and a backpack were the only personal touches.

"Hi,"

Thirteen saw Hannah leaving the bathroom looking weak.

"How you feeling?" Thirteen asked.

"Peachy," Hannah grumbled. Thirteen laughed. Her first thought was that she felt like House would enjoy this girl, then she wondered why she was caring about what House would think. The chances were slim that he'd ever come in here again.

"Sorry, House borrowed some stuff of yours. I brought it back." Thirteen said going over to check Hannah's IV. She gave her a bit more pain meds.

"I thought he took something when he left yesterday." She nodded.

"I didn't notice." Thirteen shrugged.

"No he came back after you left." Hannah said.

"Oh," Thirteen was surprised. House liked to avoid patients at all costs.

"He thinks were related." Hannah laughed.

"He's trying to find a puzzle." Thirteen said.

"I don't blame him. It's pretty boring being stuck here all day." Hannah mused.

"You can go into the play room, you know?" Thirteen offered.

"It's full of six year olds." Hannah said.

"I'll pull a House and bring in some movies for you or something." Thirteen said trying to be nice.

"You don't have to, I pretty much just sleep and throw up all day anyhow," Hannah said.

"I'll find you something, " Thirteen assured her, "I'll let you go get some sleep." She said getting up.

"Go have fun with your boyfriend." Hannah sing-songed. Thirteen laughed on her way out.


	3. In My Sleep

Hope you're liking it. Let me know what you think.

-E

XXXXXXXXXX

"In my daydreams, in my sleep infatuation turning into disease" – Spill Canvas, All Over You

Thirteen sat at the table with her head in her hands. Once again, they had pulled an all nighter. It was four in the morning, and her next shirt technically started at seven. She looked up at Foreman, who seemed to be lost in thought, and at Taub who was playing on House's PSP.

"Toxic Shock Syndrome." House entered the room with a smirk.

"That makes sense," Foreman said slowly.

"Didn't catch it because he's a forty year old man. " Taub nodded.

"Where did you have your epiphany this time? Foreman asked.

"If I told u it would take away the magic." House said, "Foreman start treatment. I call dibs on the couch in the doctor's lounge," House yelled like a ten year old.

"I'll sleep at home for the three hours before my next shift." Taub sounded annoyed.

"I don't understand why we show up at seven when he doesn't show up till nine." Thirteen said to Taub.

"Maybe I'll sleep in." Taub shrugged. Thirteen nodded, figuring if she just slept in one of the on call rooms she could get an extra hour of sleep by forgoing her commute.

She headed down stairs to the nearest on call room and thanked god that it wasn't already being used by another doctor. Sitting on the bed she pulled off her lab coat and hung it up on the bedpost. She sat for a moment staring at the wall.

She wasn't tired.

Standing up she decided to take a walk around the floor, maybe that would put her to sleep. She exited, and began to pace the hallway.

Then she noticed a familiar little girl.

"Hannah, what are you doing awake." Thirteen said as she approached the girl.

"I can't sleep." Hannah mumbled.

"The chemo really messes up your system." Thirteen nodded.

"Why are you here?" Hannah asked.

"Just finished a case." Thirteen answered as she steered Hannah back towards the pediatrics wing.

"Why don't we watch a movie in the play room." Thirteen offered.

"Sure," Hannah nodded. Thirteen headed towards the play room, and selected the only non Disney movie.

"So what happens if my treatment doesn't work." Hannah asked as Thirteen was putting the movie in.

"We try a different one." Thirteen answers.

"and if that one doesn't work?" Hannah asks.

"There are a lot of different options. One will work." Thirteen turned around deciding Hannah might rather talk than watch a movie. It had to be pretty lonely for her.

"But what if I die?" she asked.

"Everyone dies." Thirteen said solemnly.

"I'll never get out of here," Hannah said softly, "I'll die alone."

"You'll be going to a better place." Thirteen tried. She dug through her mind to try to find what people had said to her when she found out about her Huntington's.

"That's bullshit." Hannah crossed her arms.

"You're not going to die." Thirteen said knowing that she was probably lying.

"How am I supposed to feel about this? What do I do?" Hannah asked.

"You have to focus on today, and having fun. Don't worry about dying because you don't know when it will come." Thirteen tried again.

"But I worry now. I keep thinking that I'll never find my dad, and I never even cared about who he was before I came here. What if I never graduate high school, or even get to high school. I'll never have a prom, I'll never even have a date." Hannah put her head in her hands. The movement reminded Thirteen of herself. She saw what House saw.

"You might do all of that." Thirteen said. She knew that was a lame thing to say. She understood she wasn't comforting the girl. She was trying to make everything okay instead of making her feel not so alone. She was making the same mistake everyone had made with her.

"I'm dying." She admitted. Hannah looked up, "It's going to happen, but I wont know for sure when. Maybe eight years maybe ten."

"How are you okay?" Hannah asked.

"I worry too. What if I'm not remembered? I'll probably never get married; I'll never have kids. I'll never be a wrinkled old women going through photo albums remembering my good old days when I was fifty." Thirteen confessed.

"When did you find out?" Hannah asked.

"A year ago." Thirteen answered, "but I've come to terms since then."

"I'm sorry," Hannah said.

"Don't be sorry. Be okay, be happy so you can enjoy what you know you have." Thirteen said.

"Let's watch the movie." Hannah answered after a long pause. Thirteen nodded and put the movie on. She sat down and let Hannah rest against her.

Twenty minutes into the move Hannah was asleep. Thirteen gently stood up letting the girl's head lean against her chair, and turned off the movie. She picked Hannah up, surprised by how light she was, and took her back to her room.

Finally feeling like she could sleep herself, Thirteen headed back towards her on call room.

She got into bed, and was just drifting when a light went on and woke her.

"Damn it," she cursed looking up.

"Cripples get first pick of beds." House said from the door.

"Go back to the doctor's lounge." Thirteen said grumpily.

"The morning shift doctors are using it, bastards." House said coming over by the bed.

"I'm not getting up." Thirteen said putting the pillow over her head and hoping House would go away.

"Get out or scoot over." House said pulling the pillow from Thirteen's grasp.

"Seriously?" she asked as House kicked off his shows and got on the bed.

"Mmhmm," House said with mock delight.

"This is a twin bed." Thirteen grumbled.

"We can snuggle." House said sarcastically as he pulled the covers from Thirteen.

"You suck." She grumbled pulling them back.

"Pillow or covers?" House asked.

"Pillow." Thirteen decided.

"See, we came to an agreement. Now shut up." House said handing her the pillow and taking the covers. Thirteen felt her lips pull into a smile as she realized the absurdity of her situation.


	4. I Won't Be Holding Back Tonight

"And there she was, glaring, through olive eyes and chalk white skin. I want you to know that I won't be holding back tonight." – Single File, Zombie's ate my neighbor

Thirteen woke up with a throbbing head. She looked around as her eyes adjusted to the light. This wasn't the on call room.

It took her a minute to make out that those were Disney characters painted on the green walls. She was in pediatrics. She was in her own bed, and she was in a racecar pajama set that was way too small.

"What the fu-" Thirteen stopped herself realizing that lying in the bed next to her was Hannah.

"Fuck?" Hannah smiled back.

"Watch your language." Remy tried to joke, but her head was getting on the way of her sense of humor.

"You were here when I woke up." Hannah shrugged. Thirteen sat up slowly in bed, and pushed the nurse's button.

Hannah giggled upon seeing Thirteen in her little boy pajamas. Thirteen tried to stand up but her vision blurred so she sat back down.

She shivered in the room. The pajama top didn't even come down to her belly button, the sleeves reached her elbows, and the bottoms came just above her knees.

Thirteen rubbed her temples and looked up.

"House," Hannah smiled upon seeing the man.

"Did you drug me?" Thirteen asked angrily. It would be like House to retaliate almost a full year after she drugged him.

"I figured you might wake up while I was taking advantage of you last night if I didn't" House said nonchalantly. Hannah giggled.

"She's twelve not twenty two, House." Thirteen grimaced.

"While I think I'm safe from the wrath of her family." House said. Thirteen opened her mouth in shock, "Surprise, I'm insensitive." House smiled.

"It's true." Hannah shrugged.

"What really happened?" Thirteen asked.

"You carelessly fell out of bed and hit your head against the floor." House said, "Then I told a nurse that you wanted to share a room with your daughter, then I bribed her to put you in these pajamas."

"Concussion?" Thirteen asked. House nodded.

"Explains the memory loss," Thirteen sighed, "can I go?"

"Were keeping you overnight for observation, and I'm counting these as your vacation days by the way." House said.

"I think I'll be okay." Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"You're too clumsy to be left home alone." House shook his head.

"Maybe if I didn't have to share a twin bed." Thirteen argued. House pretended not to hear and walked out.

Thirteen looked at her monitor and upped her morphine.

"So, who's Spencer?" Hannah asked.

"What?" Thirteen asked getting groggy from the IV meds.

"House said Spencer was more fun the other day. Is he your son?" Hannah asked.

"No we slept together." Thirteen rubbed her eyes. She was getting drowsy.

"Oh, how does House know him?" Hannah asked enjoying Thirteen's bluntness from the medicine.

"She was sick. Came in here, and almost got me fired. Wee don't talk or anything anymore." Thirteen answered, "Kind of like a one week stand."

Hannah bit her lip and looked around.

"I guess I shouldn't really be saying this stuff to you." Thirteen giggled.

"The honesty is kind of refreshing." Hannah answered softly. Thirteen crinkled her nose.

"House would like it." Thirteen giggled again.

"Do you like House?" Hannah asked taking advantage of an essentially high Thirteen.

"Mmhmm," Thirteen answered.

"Are you going to tell him?" Hannah asked.

"Probably not." Thirteen said emphasizing the words with her lips.

"So, how long do I have left?" Hannah asked trying to get all the straight answers she could before Thirteen drifted off.

"Dunno, maybe 8 weeks 8 months, 8 years, 80 years." Thirteen said rolling around in her bed trying to get comfortable, "We can race." She said softly as she began to drift into a opiate induced sleep.

Seeing Thirteen fall asleep, Hannah got out of bed slowly and pushed her nurse's button again. Thirteen had done a lot for her so she was hoping she could maybe do a favor for the doctor.

As she expected, House came back in slightly out of breath. She smiled that he was probably trying to get here fast in case she was hurt.

"Aren't you not supposed to sleep if you have a concussion?" Hannah asked.

"Trust me, she'll be okay." House shook his head.

"You should wake her up just in case." Hannah tried.

"What do you really want pip squeak?" House asked.

"She's on a lot of medicine she's being really honest and I know you like puzzles." Hannah tried to bait him again.

"How do you know I like puzzles?" House asked attacking her instead of the bait.

"She said so." Hannah answered honestly.

"So you talk about me?" House asked with a small smile.

"I guess so." Hannah nodded.

"Why don't you go get some candy or whatever crap you kids aren't supposed to be eating." House said pulling out his wallet and throwing Hannah some money.

"Sure, I'll leave so you two can be alone in my room." Hannah rolled her eyes and got up to leave.

House gently prodded Thirteen. She mumbled something and rolled over.

He slapped her in the side of the face, and she grumbled before opening her eyes slowly.

"What do you want?" she asked in a particularly petulant voice.

"So you talk about me?" House said.

"I spend two thirds of my time with you so on occasion you come up." She smiled.

"I see you still have your wit." House rolled his eyes.

"Do you think I'm nice?" House asked.

"Nope," Thirteen shook her head over exaggeratedly, "Its okay I still like you," she added after seeing his smile drop a bit.

"In the mood to share another twin bed?" He joked. She shook her head once again and rolled over.

House smiled, and let her get back to sleep. He wondered if she would remember this conversation.


	5. Lock All the Doors

"I like you, you like me. So let's lock all the doors there's nothing outside we need to see 'cause we got love." – Backseat Goodbye, Technicolor Eyes

"So what's kissing like?" Hannah asked. Thirteen shrugged as she tried to find the right words for the girl.

"It's like having someone stick slimy fingers into your mouth." She said cocking er head to the side. Hannah giggled.

"No, really? Like how do you feel?" Hannah asked.

"Happy or maybe nervous, and a lot of the time passionate. It depends on how you feel, and how you feel about who you're kissing." Thirteen answered. Hannah had a slight frown on her face as she mulled this over.

"This isn't helping," she sighed.

"Well, I don't want to spoil it for you." Thirteen raised an eyebrow.

"It might never happen." Hannah crossed her arms over her chest.

"The first time's not all that great anyway." Thirteen assured her.

"What was yours like?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I was your age," Thirteen said thinking, "His name was Billy Michaels, and we were at the end of seventh grade party. He had been eating chips and salsa all night, and then he asked me to dance."

"On the dance floor?" Hannah asked impatiently.

"No, after we danced he said he had something important to tell me outside, and I really liked him so I followed him. Then he leaned in and I thought he was going to whisper something in my ear so I turned my head, and he kissed my ear." Thirteen continued.

"Gross," Hannah wrinkled her nose.

"Well, then we tried again, and that was it." Thirteen finished.

"But what else? How did you feel after?" Hannah asked.

"It was a long time ago," Thirteen sighed happily, "I remember his mouth tasted like salsa, and that my cheeks got really hot."

"Did you guys ever do it again?" Hannah asked.

"No, he ended up moving to New York that summer, and I never saw him again." Thirteen laughed.

"What if he was the one?" Hannah asked.

"I'm pretty sure he wasn't," Thirteen shook her head, "and if he was, I'm sure we'll find a way back together."

"Are you scared about not finding the one?" Hannah asked.

"Only when I let myself think about it." Thirteen sighed. She and Hannah had been getting closer through the last week. The felt a natural sense of trust because they both had the same fate, and Hannah enjoyed having an older girl to talk to.

Thirteen's pager went off and she stood up.

"It's House, I have to go, but try to get some sleep." Thirteen said pulling the covers over Hannah. It was a little bit past eleven, and the girl should have been exhausted from her chemo that morning.

Hannah nodded as Thirteen headed out. Thirteen made her way into the elevator, and walked towards the diagnostics room. If House had a patient, that would be their fourth in two weeks. That may have been a record for him.

"Thirteen, I need someone on my team for twister." House greeted her. Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Did you really just call me up here to play twister?" Thirteen raised an eyebrow.

"You being a girl, and me with a third leg. Were bound to win." He stated.

"Or we could call it a night and go home." Thirteen said. House made a face as he mulled over her idea.

"Cuddy would be furious." He stated. Then he pointed at Foreman and Taub with his cane, "You two go home. Thirteen my office."

House limped in through the glass door connecting the two offices and sat at his desk. Thirteen followed him looking confused.

"What's this about, House?" she asked.

"There's another trial for a different Huntington's drug." House began. Thirteen shook her head.

"House, we know I don't respond to those drugs well." She said getting a little defensive. Why would he remind her that the only treatments available for her would kill her.

"This one works differently. It's more targeted." House said handing her a file. Thirteen flipped through it.

"I'll think about it." She said slipping the file into her bag.

"Okay," house nodded and got up he headed towards the door, but stopped before leaving.

"You hungry?" He asked turning around and looking at Thirteen.

"Wilson not available?" she asked trying not to let it show that she was flattered by his offer.

"He's at a meeting with his parole officer." House said deadpan.

"Sure, lets get a midnight meal." Thirteen smiled.

"How does Mexican sound? I'm really in the mood for salsa." House asked. Thirteen gave him an odd look. Had he heard her story before?

"Okay," Thirteen answered trying not to smile. House nodded and began to walk out not bothering to hold the door for her. Besides, if she was walking next to him she'd see his smile, and he was glad she didn't remember last night.


	6. Electrify My Life

"You electrify my life. Let's conspire to ignite all the souls that would die just to feel alive." – Muse, Starlight

Thirteen was slammed against the back of House's door the moment it clicked shut. She quickly pushed her head forward until their lips met. Getting lost in the moment she wondered how she ended up here. She was in his house; In House's house.

The date had started awkwardly enough.

"I didn't know you were such a Mexican fan." Thirteen had said trying to get him to talk to her instead of eating all the damn chips that were on the table. Salsa still made her cringe.

House had nodded as he dipped his chip into the salsa and pushed it into his mouth. Thirteen felt her cheeks burn. She was about four seconds away from 'accidentally' knocking over the salsa.

"My Latina prostitute got me into it." House had joked once he swallowed his chip.

"How lovely," Thirteen had muttered crushing a chip under her finger on her plate. Thirteen then moved on to stirring around the ice in her water. This dinner, or date, or whatever it was, was getting sufficiently awkward fast.

"So, you have no interest in fixing me or discovering who I really am?" House had said in a sappy voice.

"What?" Thirteen's head snapped up.

"You're not searching for the lost little Greg?" House said with a mock pout.

"No," Thirteen shook her head wondering if he was making some sort of penis joke that just went completely over her head.

"Good, then I think we can date." House nodded.

"Excuse me?" Thirteen had asked.

"You like me. You're cheaper than Carlita, and if you've got no hidden agenda I think we can do this again." House said laying it out like a business deal.

"Who says I like you?" Thirteen choked on her water.

"You did. Bet you regret all that morphine now?" House wiggled his eyebrows. Thirteen could feel her whole face get hot now.

"You told me you liked me," house said slowly as if she were an idiot, "so naturally I need to make sure you don't have Cameron syndrome."

"I really hope you've used that term in front of Cameron." Thirteen mused.

"How are you not embarrassed?" House had asked quizzically.

"Why is it okay for me to be a puzzle to you, but not the other way around?" Thirteen asked avoiding his question.

"Because you'll put up with it and you need it, while I disclose when necessary." House had explained.

Then they had ordered drinks.

Thirteen chuckled at how quickly their date had changed once alcohol was added into the mixture.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Did you two have sex?" Hannah giggled as Thirteen came in to check on her. It was the day after their date, and Thirteen had no clue how Hannah knew about it. Hannah looked exhausted, pale, and as if she had lost another ten pounds off her already slender body. Still, the girl had a good attitude and keen intuition.

"I'm so not answering that." Thirteen shook her head trying not to let her demeanor show anything.

"Come on, I'm not five. If I were in school I'd be taking an entire course on sex.

"I'll bring you one of my old biology books." Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"So what's sex like?" Hannah asked ignoring Thirteen's dismissal of the subject.

"A beautiful event between two people who love each other solely for the purpose of having a baby." Thirteen smiled.

"You're no fun." Hannah mumbled as she curled up in her bed.

"You okay?" Thirteen asked leaning into the girl's face.

"Fine, just nauseous." Hannah answered.

"That's normal." Thirteen nodded.

"Yup," Hannah muttered.

"I'm going to let you get some sleep. I'll be back later." Thirteen said pulling the covers over Hannah.

"But really? Did you do it?" Hannah said half asleep.

"I'm waiting till marriage." Thirteen lied on her way out. Turning off the lights she headed back up to diagnostics.

"Where is everybody?" Thirteen asked Taub who was sitting at the table drinking coffee

"House is in the clinic and Forman is searching for a patient in the ER." Taub said pulling is phone out of his pocket.

"I'll go clock some clinic hours." Thirteen nodded. Taub mumbled goodbye as she left.

"Room one, Dr. Hadley." A gruff voice said in her ear as she entered the clinic. Turning around Thirteen saw House giving his rarely seen sideways grin. Thirteen nodded and went into the room. Seeing no patient, she shook her head.

The door opened behind her and Thirteen turned to see House locking the door.

"I told the nurses this might be a long consult." House smirked as he began to throw the tongue depressors off the counter one by one.

"Dr. House, there are four patients waiting." One f the nurse's banged on the door.

"Better make it fast." Thirteen sighed. House dumped the bag of tongue depressors on the floor, but then stopped for a moment. Thirteen smiled at his little epiphany smirk.

"I'd prefer to make the diagnosing quick." He said before leaving the room. Thirteen hopped on the counter to wait for him. Growing bored, she opened one of the cabinets and took out on of the lollipops reserved for the kids.

Before her second lick, he was back.

"Two colds, an ear infection, and a scraped knee. God I hate overprotective mothers." House growled as he locked the door behind him.

"Oh, strawberry." He said taking the lollipop from Thirteen. Popping it in his mouth he used his free hands to clear the rest of the counter.

"I also put up a clinic closed sign outside the entrance. I bet it will take at least twenty minutes before one of the nurse's sees that and takes it down." He chuckled as he began to unclip Thirteen's suspenders.


	7. Discovering You

"We got the afternoon. You got this room for two. One thing I've left to do; discover me discovering you." – John Mayer, Your Body is a Wonderland

"House!"

"House, you are in so much trouble."

"I think you'd better let her in before she fires you." Thirteen whispered breathlessly.

"I think I'd better get my shirt of first, and we both know she'll never fire me" House whispered back.

"Emergency in here." House yelled to Cuddy outside the door.

"Your little clinic is closed sign just bought you another ten hours of clinic duty this week." Cuddy said trying to open the door.

"What do I do?" Thirteen asked looking for her shirt around the room. She couldn't find where House had thrown it, and was growing frustrated because truthfully the room wasn't that large.

"Get in one of the cabinets." House shrugged.

Thirteen rolled her eyes at him, and debated just putting her lab coat on and holding it closed. People didn't pay that much attention to her, maybe no one would notice. Then again, who was she kidding.

"House! Let me in before I take off this door knob and we call it twenty five hours." Cuddy said growing more upset.

"Hold your horses Cuddles. Thirteen is sick." House smiled at Thirteen. He motioned for her to sit on the exam table.

"What, you're doing as breast cancer exam." Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Asthma attack?" House shrugged.

"I wouldn't take off my shirt." Thirteen whispered putting her head in her hands They were about two minutes and one shirt away from getting caught.

House grabbed a stethoscope and put t in his ears. He also took an empty syringe and lay it on the tray next to the exam table.

Looking around to figure what else he could do, he spotted Thirteen's shirt on top of one of the cabinets. He used his cane to knock it down just as the door swung open. Forgetting the shirt, he jumped towards Thirteen and stuck the end of the stethoscope against her chest.

"You know those things can hear through shirts." Cuddy put her hand on her hips.

"She panicked, not my fault. Besides you're just upset she stole your key motivational techniques." House argued.

"What happened?" Cuddy stepped forward looking concerned when she noticed the layer of sweat on Thirteen's face, and how red her cheeks were getting.

"Asthma attack." House shot back at her. Cuddy picked up Thirteen's shirt and handed to back to her. Thirteen threw it on quickly noticing the nurses peaking into the door.

"Do you always throw your shirt off?" Cuddy asked.

"It's never been this bad before. I was anticipating an epee to the heart." Thirteen lied.

"Would have been good to know you weren't good under pressure before hiring you." House grumbled in mock disappointment.

"Just not good under no oxygen." Thirteen fired back wishing Cuddy could just leave and this fiasco could be over. The dean of medicine had seen her topless. She just wanted to go home curl up and die in embarrassment or maybe eat her feelings.

"House, leave her alone." Cuddy rolled her eyes. Thirteen smirked at House, and hopped off the exam table.

"Thanks," Thirteen said to House before leaving him alone to deal with Cuddy.

Thirteen went to the locker room to freshen up. Luckily Cuddy was oblivious to the post sex look, but she doubted Forman and Taub would fall for the asthma story.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, Thirteen washed her face, and then proceeded to redo her make up.

Fifteen minutes later, she arrived in diagnostics to see House was still gone. Instead of going inside the office and watching Taub play a riveting game of Tetris on his phone, Thirteen headed back to the locker room to grab something from her bag before heading to pediatrics.

Her visits with Hannah were becoming more frequent. There was something about spending time with the little girl that comforted her.

Reaching her locker, Thirteen pulled out the book she brought from home for Hannah.

Going back towards pediatrics, Thirteen glanced at the book. She never thought she'd use this again. It reminded her of her days in college.

"I brought you a gift." Thirteen said dropping the textbook onto the tray table besides Hannah's bed.

"Reproductive Biology, third edition." Hannah said struggling to pick the book up. The two thousand-page book weighed around nine pounds.

"Everything, you could ever want to know about sex." Thirteen quirked an eyebrow at Hannah then took a seat in the chair by Hannah's bed.

"Maybe I'll finally learn why men have nipples." Hannah giggled.

"It's because all men start out as women." Thirteen answered.

"What?" Hannah asked confused.

"Just look it up." Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"I hate it when adults say that." Hannah scrunched up her nose.

"Sorry," Thirteen shrugged.

"Why wont you just tell me about this stuff?" Hannah asked.

"I'm not your mother." Thirteen said before realizing how inappropriate it was, "Sorry" she added quickly.

"I'm really not offended." Hannah shrugged, "Things slip. I get it."

"To make it up to you, I'll explain why men have nipples." Thirteen smiled. Hannah sat up.

"All fetus' start as female. They cells and tissue differentiate and all start making parts of the body. Before testosterone is introduced to make the fetus a boy cells are already in place to make nipples." Thirteen explained.

"That's nowhere near as interesting as I expected." Hannah said.

"What does get interesting is that some diseases will make men lactate," Thirteen nodded.

"Lactate?" Hannah asked.

"Make milk," Thirteen said in laymen's terms.

"I still feel particularly hurt from the mother jab, so can you tell me if you've hooked up with House?" Hannah asked.

"Um," Thirteen put a hand to her chin, "no"

"Come on," Hannah whined.

"This is so inappropriate." Thirteen shook her head.

"Maybe House will tell me." Hannah grinned.

"Does he still visit?" Thirteen asked.

"Yeah," Hannah nodded. Thirteen smirked. That's how she knew about their date. Thirteen kind of liked the idea that House visited Hannah too. Maybe his heart was a little softer than everyone else thought it was.

"It's supposed to be a secret though." Hannah said.

"Of course." Thirteen rolled her eyes.


	8. Watching Over You

Sorry, this one kind of took a while, but I've been getting some other stuff out of my system because I've been feeling kind of stuck. Sorry, it's a bit shorter than usual too.

Let me know what you think/ if you have any tips, thoughts, ideas?

-E

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, when you go home tonight you should look up afterlife twice because someone just might be watching over you." – Dan Mills, Smell the Smoke

"Where did you grow up?" Thirteen asked as she traced hearts with her finger on House's stomach.

It was six am, and she couldn't sleep during her first overnight with House. And due to House's open eyes, she deduced that he couldn't either.

"Everywhere," House mumbled. Well, apparently he was tired though.

"And you think I'm the puzzle," Thirteen said.

"My dad was in the military. We moved every two years or so. Name a country, and I've probably lived there." House said putting an arm around Thirteen.

"Fine, then where was your favorite place that you lived?" Thirteen asked.

"Egypt," House sighed happily. Thirteen didn't say anything hoping he would elaborate.

"The school system in Egypt was set up differently so when we got there I was supposed to just be finishing summer, and instead I got another month of summer. There weren't really any other kids around, but there was a dig site a mile away from the base. The archeologist knew my dad and let me help out." House finally explained, "I'm not sure if my dad just wanted me out of the house, but that may have been the best gift he gave me."

"Not his genius DNA?" Thirteen said.

"Please, my brain is all me." House said tapping his temple.

"So, Egypt was House's first puzzle." Thirteen remarked.

"I guess." House said.

"Where else did you live?" Thirteen asked.

"No no, it's my turn." House smiled and sat himself up. Thirteen grumbled because now she couldn't lay on him. She sat up too and leaned back against his chest.

"Quid pro quo?" Thirteen half asked half joked.

"I want your most embarrassing moment in high school." House decided.

"What? Why?" Thirteen asked with a slight blush to her cheeks.

"If you're going to crack my hard exterior, I'm going to crack your confident persona." House smirked.

"Fine," Thirteen shook her head, "I was a cheerleader my sophomore year." Thirteen started.

"Wow, that's embarrassment enough." House said sarcastically. Thirteen slapped his arm playfully.

"The last pep rally of the year, I wasn't feeling very well. I guess it was just an off day. So I was supposed to go the top of one section of the bleachers, and do this cheer then start the wave. So I yelled 'everybody follow me' or something like that. Did the cheer, and proceeded to trip and fall down the entire set of bleachers." Thirteen recounted.

"That's really not that bad." House pouted.

"Do you know how many people saw me fall down a set of bleachers, how many people saw up my skirt, and how many camcorders were there? They replayed it on the morning announcements!" Thirteen defended her embarrassment.

"No spanky shorts?" House asked.

"Left those at home." Thirteen muttered.

"Any chance you still have that uniform?" House smiled. Thirteen hit his arm playfully again.

"My turn." Thirteen yawned, "What do you and Hannah talk about."

Thirteen felt House's chest stop for a moment. She surprised him.

"Anything. She asks a lot about you, and a lot about her cancer." House mumbled, "I told her not to tell anyone we speak."

"Cats out of the bag," Thirteen kissed the side of House's face.

"There's something about her," House shrugged.

"See a puzzle waiting to be solved?" Thirteen asked.

"It's like I can sense there's one in there, but can't put my finger on it." House sounded frustrated.

"Maybe you just like her." Thirteen said.

"She does remind me of you." House smiled.

"She has some House like qualities as well." Thirteen said.

"It takes years of balancing self loathing with narcissism to get like this." House said with a shake of his eyebrow.

"Sorry," Thirteen laughed.

"When I first saw her I just sort of knew she was the final piece of some puzzle, but I never really found out what puzzle." House sat up straighter.

"I guess you'll need to keep digging," Thirteen said.

"My turn," House perked up, "Why do you keep talking to Hannah?"

"Right place right time," Thirteen started remembering all the times she literally ran into the girl, "then I guess we bonded."

"That's so not enough." House said in his best girl voice.

"She just needs someone to talk to and I like talking to her. She cracks me up and always surprises me. She also has a nice amount of insight on you." Thirteen elaborates a bit. House stays quiet thinking about what she's said for a few more minutes.

"We should take her out of the hospital." House decides.

"What?" Thirteen asks wondering if they can legally do that.

"She deserves to go see the zoo or at least a park or the inside of a place that serves real food." House says coming off surprisingly nice, "besides it will drive everyone crazy. They'll wonder why I'm doing it and eventually probably be convinced that she is your kid and we've decided to bond."

"Thanks for that last part," Thirteen shook her head.

"What do you say?" House asked, "It'll be like a family dinner."

"Okay," Thirteen laughs. She likes the idea of the three of them, it's strange, but it sort of fits.


	9. Cause We're Falling

"Wanna hold you like never before 'case we're falling and I love you more and more." – Ben Kweller, Falling

"I'll go send Forman to do my billing. I haven't done the paperwork in about four months so that should keep him busy. Then Taub can finish my clinic hours." House mused standing in front of the hospital next to Thirteen.

"I'll go tell Hannah that we're going out," Thirteen smiled.

"And I'll tell the team you're helping out in the OR." House nodded. House held out a fist, and with a chuckle Thirteen pounded it with hers.

"Go team," House yelled before stepping inside the hospital. Thirteen smiled at how cute his immature side was. Then waiting another few moments she stepped inside the hospital and headed for the pediatric department.

"Hannah, were going on a fieldtrip." Thirteen said entering Hannah's room.

Hannah quirked an eyebrow, but didn't get out of bed.

"Come on, we'll go anywhere you want." Thirteen said coming to the side of the bed, and pulling the IV from Hannah's arm.

"Anywhere?" Hannah asked still not fully believing her.

"Anywhere within an hour of the hospital." Thirteen replied.

"Don't I need that?" Hannah asked motioning towards the IV that Thirteen just detached.

"This is saline, basically it's salt water to make sure you don't get dehydrated, and you'll be with two capable doctors today so we'll make sure you drink some water." Thirteen explained.

"Two?" Hannah practically screamed.

Thirteen nodded as the girl jumped out of bed.

"So you two did hook up" Hannah said as she went to get some real clothes.

"I didn't say that." Thirteen responded taking a seat on Hannah's bed.

"But you two are hanging out outside of the hospital now so he's clearly been in your reproductive tract." Hannah laughed. Thirteen crossed her legs and regretted giving the girl her old textbook.

"As awkwardly put as that was, it was not necessarily true." Thirteen said staying elusive.

"Your body language is saying a lot more than your mouth." Hannah sing-songed as she sat down to put her shoes on.

"You've been spending way too much time with House," Thirteen shook her head.

"He likes me, says I'm amusing." Hannah says standing up ready to go, "but not in the way he likes you" she adds.

Thirteen groans, and Hannah gives her a big smile.

"I'm feeling sorry for my dad right about now." Thirteen muttered wondering if she was like this at Hannah's age. She had a feeling she was.

"Alright children, lets roll." House said appearing in the doorway with a pair of sunglasses on. He dangled a set of keys.

"We can't take her on your motor cycle." Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"These are Wilson's keys. I stole them along with forty bucks." House grinned as he grabbed Thirteen's hand and began heading down the hallway.

"So where are we going?" Hannah asked.

"Where ever you want." Thirteen replied.

"But let's make it a food place because I'm starving." House said arriving in the parking lot and heading towards the spot marked 'reserved for J. Wilson'.

"I feel like a fugitive," Thirteen remarked as she got into Wilson's car.

"Embrace your dark side." House responded.

"I want McDonalds." Hannah decided. House gave her an odd look before taking off.

"I say anywhere you want, and you chose fast food?" House asks as he speeds off down the Hospital Parking lot.

"I've never been, and I see commercials all day long." Hannah explained, "I want one of those Happy Meal things,"

"We'll get you six." House smirks, "courtesy of J. Wilson."

"House, stop. He'll find out." Thirteen slapped House's hand away from Wilson's dashboard compartment. House's hand froze before he nodded in agreement.

"We have been acting strangely," He agreed.

"You don't normally kidnap patients?" Hannah joked.

"Just the ones we really like." House replied.

"So, House. Do you and Thirteen love each other?" Hannah asked. Thirteen looked at House awkwardly.

"House doesn't feel love." Thirteen joked.

"I do under you." House joked inappropriately. Hannah's eyes grew wide and she grinned.

"Knew it," she laughed as House pulled into the parking lot of McDonald's. Getting out, House ordered for them as Thirteen found a table.

House came to the booth a minute later with three happy meals. He handed one to Hannah and one to Thirteen before sitting down with his own.

"This is godly," Hannah said holding up a French fry.

"Wait till you try the chicken nuggets." House nodded. Hannah quickly finished before deciding the wanted to try out the ball pit. Thirteen and House decided to wait that adventure out at the table.

"She's cute." Thirteen said watching Hannah outside the window.

"Of course you think she's cute. She's a mini Thirteen. She's Twelve-Thirteen." House smirked.

"She's ballsyer than I am." Thirteen shrugged.

"You're pretty ballsy, yourself." House argued.

"I'd never ask two people if they loved each other," Thirteen laughed, "or had sex." She added.

"She used ask me all the time." House nodded.

"Same, and I just keep saying I'm not going to tell her." Thirteen responds.

"I told her," House said raising up his hands, "a while ago."

"What?" Thirteen said almost jumping from her seat.

"I think she just wanted you to admit it." House grinned.

"The same way she wants you to admit you love me?" Thirteen countered.

"I've already admitted that to her." House said. Thirteen froze for a moment not knowing how to respond.

"You do?" she asked after a while.

"Well, I didn't think the first place I told you would be at a McDonalds, but yeah." House nodded.

"We better get her back. Her chemo is scheduled for three." House said glancing at his watch. Thirteen nodded still fairly stunned.

House got up to get Hannah from outside as Thirteen sat alone at the table.

"Lets go," Hannah's voice rang in her ear a few moments later. Thirteen nodded, snapping back to attention, and followed them to the car.

"You're glowing, Remy." Hannah said watching her during the car ride. Thirteen couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

"Gee thanks," she responded.

"Pregnant?" Hannah asked. House coughed and the car jerked for a moment.

"No," Thirteen responded dryly.

"Funny, because you told me sex was just for procreation." Hannah quipped.

"I lied." Thirteen rolled her eyes not caring about being appropriate anymore. House smiled back at her.

"You guys are fun." Hannah laughed.

"What can we say," House said pulling back into Wilson's parking lot.

"Maybe next time we'll go to a real restaurant." Thirteen smiled.

"Hometown buffet." Hannah shrieked in delight.

"Yeah, that's what we meant." House laughed as they walked in together.


	10. Little Things You Said or Did

"Little things you said or did are part of me, come out from time to time

Probably no one I know now would notice. But I never thought so much could change" – Ben Folds, Sentimental Guy

"You kidnapped my patient!"

"Relax, Jimmy." House brushed Wilson off. Wilson was standing by Hannah's empty bed looking furious.

"House, you cant just kidnap kids because you want to use the carpool lane or something." Wilson fumed. Then he noticed Thirteen in the corner.

"Dr. Hadley?" Wilson asked wondering what she was doing there, "What's going on?"

"Relax Jimmy." Hannah said mirroring House. She jumped back on her bed, "See look, all better."

"We have to get you to your chemo." Wilson said to Hannah while staring at House.

"Before you go." House said catching Wilson by the arm, "Here's your change. The runt only wanted McDonald's so I didn't need to spend all of your money."

Wilson pocketed the money House gave back to him and gave him a weird look.

"You took her out for lunch?" Wilson asked.

"Yup," Hannah nodded. Wilson opened his mouth to say something, but a nurse came in with a wheel chair and knocked him out of his thought train.

"She ready?" The nurse asked Wilson. Wilson nodded, and Hannah got into the chair.

"You did something nice for her." Wilson said once the nurse and Hannah were out of the room.

"No, I stole money from you, and your car, and your patient." House countered. Thirteen looked around awkwardly wondering if she should leave.

"No, you did something nice for her. She wanted to leave the hospital and get a piece of real life and you took her out." Wilson smiled, then he frowned, "but why?"

"Um, can I go?" Thirteen asked.

"Yes,"

"No," Wilson said at the same time as House. Thirteen looked around confused.

"Did his parents call and say they were coming for lunch?" Wilson asked Thirteen. She shook her head.

"Cameron was swamped in the ER, and I didn't want to have to be around to pick up the overflow." House lied. Thirteen nodded when Wilson looked at her.

"Then why would you take Thirteen?" Wilson asked raising an eyebrow.

"I had a bet going with Chase that she was anorexic. So I invited her out to lunch and brought a patient to watch." House lied again. Thirteen frowned.

"It's Cameron's day off." Wilson smiled, "Which means you just lied to me twice."

"She was my patient first." House tried, "I wanted her back."

"No, you've been being nice all week." Wilson smiled.

"Have not." House said picking his cane up and knocking everything off of Hannah's bedside table. Wilson bent down to pick it up, and House took the opportunity to grab Thirteen's arm and pull her out of the room.

"God, he's annoying." House said loud enough for Wilson to hear. Thirteen had to laugh. She loved how out of character House acted around her. She almost made him act like a decent person.

"Wilson's probably to get the full story from Hannah." Thirteen reminded House.

"Traitor." He grumbled.

"Did she tell you about my salsa story." Thirteen asked as it occurred to her that Hannah may have been behind them getting together.

"Pshht," House said over exaggeratedly, "she told me nothing about Billy."

Thirteen slapped a hand to her forehead.

"She would." Thirteen grumbled this time, "Traitor"

"I like her more," House thinks out loud, "loyal to no one."

"Remind you of someone?" Thirteen asks.

"Yeah," House responds staring at Thirteen.

"She reminds me on someone too," Thirteen responds.

"You really don't see any of yourself in her?" House asks.

"Do you honestly not see yourself in her?" Thirteen counters.

"A bit," House mumbles with his head down.

"Same" Thirteen says quickly hoping House will miss it. They both look up at each other and grin.


	11. Bribery

So its been quite a while..sorry, but im back and will be finishing up this story. Hope youre still reading let me know what you think, and check out my other stuff.

-E

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirteen looked around the overcrowded diagnostics room. House had been acting strange since he came into work this morning, granted that was all of two hours ago. He had yet to say a word, but had paged everyone from Cameron to Cuddy into the office. He even had nurse Brenda come in with Hannah in a wheel chair.

"Uh, is something going on?" Foreman finally asked breaking the strange silent vibe in the room.

House smiled at him, and lifted his red mug. Taking a pencil he tapped t furiously until he had everyone's attention.

"Today, I, Gregory House, am announcing to the world," He paused dramatically, "that I am in a relationship with none other than Dr. Remy Hadley."

Thirteen's smile dropped. She had not been expecting this. It wasn't that she wasn't glad that this was all out in the open, but she knew he did this because this kind of attention would torture her. Seven faces all snapped towards her.

"Just kidding," she tried. She sounded awkward and unlike her usual self.

"C-congratulations," Cameron choked out, also sounding very awkward.

"This is what you 911-ed us in here for?" Chase asked. House nodded.

"I have a patient draped, sedated, and waiting for me." Chase said before patting House on the back and leaving.

Hannah giggled from her corner of the room. Nurse Brenda looked at Thirteen quizzically trying to find out why anyone would date House.

Cuddy just walked out with a strange look on her face. Cameron soon followed.

"We have chemo to get to." Nurse Brenda said before wheeling Hannah out. House waved as she left. She waved back with a giant smile and very tired eyes.

"Foreman, Taub go do my clinic hours." House ordered leaving the room empty except for him, Thirteen, and Wilson.

"It's nice what you're doing for her." Wilson said coming over to House.

"Excuse me?" Thirteen said a bit offended. She wasn't some lost puppy that needed to be taken care of by House.

"Not you," House smirked, "He means Hannah."

"Oh," Thirteen said feeling slightly embarrassed.

"She's going to stop the treatments soon, so its sweet of you to try to make her happy." Wilson said calmly.

"Excuse me?" House said this time.

"She's tired. She's been through a lot lately and each drug cocktail we try doesn't seem to make a difference." Wilson explained. He looked confused that House didn't know.

"So, try more! She's still got good time left." Thirteen said coming closer to them.

"It's not my choice." Wilson said gently.

"Like hell she's going to stop treatment." House muttered grabbing Thirteen's arm and dragging her out of the room. Thirteen slowly realized where they were headed. Reaching the oncology ward, it didn't take long to spot Hannah. She was the smallest one there.

"W-what are you doing here?' the girl shivered. She was wrapped in a blanket as the chemo drugs entered her through an IV in her arm.

"We heard you wanted to stop treatment." House said trying to sound gentle.

"They aren't helping." She shrugged. House looked at her small pale form.

"They might eventually. You have to keep fighting." Thirteen said kneeling in front of the chair that Hannah was sitting in.

"Even if they do, I have nothing to lie for. Why would I want to get better just to be thrown back out into some stranger's house only to be moved every few weeks. I have no friends, no life." Hannah mumbled sadly.

"You don't know that. You won't know that unless you continue with treatments." House said letting the frustration seep through his words.

"You have us," Thirteen tried lightly.

"I won't if I get better." She countered.

"You can't just die here." Thirteen's voice cracked.

"I'll have you if I stay here." Hannah said.

"We're not going to just let you die." House said almost angrily.

"So, you're going to ignore me while I die?" Hannah raised an eyebrow, "This is my last chemo session."

"Think of all the excursions we could go on if you get out of here." House said.

"Who knows if I'll even stay in Princeton?" Hannah crossed her arms as her body began to shake.

"I would take you." House blurted out. Thirteen looked stunned. She wasn't not okay with what he said, but she certainly wasn't expecting it.

"W-what?" Hannah asked stuttering again.

"If you get better, you can live with me." House said sounding more

"You can't just say that." Hannah said looking somewhere between ecstatic and angry.

"I'll get legal guardianship of you from the hospital." House said.

"If you do that. I'll try a different round of medications." Hannah nodded. Thirteen still looked stunned.

"Just one?" House asked.

"You'll have to bribe me more for the next ones." Hannah smirked back.


	12. In the War

"Because the keys to the Kingdom got lost inside the Kingdom And the angels fly around in there but we can¹t see them I got a girl in the war Paul I know that they can here me yell If they can¹t find a way to help her they can go to Hell" – Girl in the War, Josh Ritter

Okay, sorry. It's been forever. In fact I kind of forgot about this until I got a message from Visualidentificationzeta, but the good news is I decided to prewrite the last chapters to this story before I posted again so that I wouldn't be leaving you hanging forever again. Although I may decide to extend the story again, and in that case I can't really promise anything. They really shouldn't let me write here.

So enough of my talking, sorry and enjoy.

* * *

"So, uh, a new Huntington's trial is starting tonight." Thirteen said in the darkness. It was early morning, but the room was pitch black.

A reply came in mumble form from Hannah who was curled up on her hospital bed. She had tried a new chemo course the night before, and was still feeling the side effects.

"I applied for a spot, and they said I should come by this afternoon." Thirteen said slowly.

Once again another mumble came from the bed.

"I know you feel awful, but it's inspiring. I was thinking last night that if you can try another round of drugs I should be able to as well." Thirteen continued to talk.

"You don't need to say that," Hannah grumbled. Her voice was hoarse from puking for the past few hours.

Thirteen winced from the sound of her voice, and understood that Hannah had to be in a lot of pain.

"I'm not humoring you. I just think you're brave." Thirteen mumbled.

"Go away," Hannah almost cried. Thirteen stood up. She was slightly confused with what Hannah was saying to her. Her first thought was that Hannah was delirious, so Thirteen quickly went to check her temperature.

Putting a hand to Hannah's forehead Thirteen felt a mild warmth. Not warm enough to be delirious, however.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Hannah said softly. If Thirteen hadn't been hovering over her she wouldn't have heard it.

"It'll pay off." Thirteen said kissing Hannah's forehead. Thirteen then quickly upped Hannah's dose of painkillers and stood silently for a moment to make sure that the girl fell asleep.

When she heard Hannah's breathing steady, Thirteen went back to her chair in the corner of the room.

"I'm terrified too." Thirteen admitted to the unconscious girl. Thirteen spoke to Hannah just as much for her benefit as for Hannah's. In fact, Thirteen was a bit jealous that she was going to be going home with House. If, of course, she got well enough to go home.

Thirteen put her head in her hands. Today was going to be the start of something new. Either the beginning or the end, but today would get things in motion. She'd start her trial and either begin to get better, or get worse quickly and learn that she could no longer try anymore experimental treatments.

"I thought I'd find you in here,"

Thirteen lifted her head at the sound of House's voice.

"She's miserable." Thirteen sighed.

"Come on, it's time for your treatment." House said nudging Thirteen's arm.

"She yelled at me." Thirteen said as she got up and straightened her shirt.

"She yelled?' House asked.

"Well, no, but she tried. She told me to get out." Thirteen muttered as she followed House out of the room and down the hallway.

House smirked.

"What's so funny?" Thirteen responded tiredly.

"Nothing," House said in a voice that let Thirteen know that he was clearly lying.

"Can we get the mini-lesson out of the way before I start my potentially lethal treatment?" Thirteen asked annoyed.

"See how you're annoyed with me, right now, for no reason other than for being here." House smirked.

"You're being annoying." Thirteen practically whined. She was both exhausted and restless, and not in the mood for House.

"No, you're being a girl, one who should be getting more than four hours of sleep a night, and who in turn is cranky." House said.

"Gee, thanks." Thirteen raised an eyebrow not understanding where House was going with this.

"And more importantly so is Hannah. She's a kid, and she's sick, and she's exhausted. Telling you to get out is a perfectly normal over reaction." House smiled.

Thirteen shrugged, "I guess you may be right."

"May? I'm absolutely right. How many times did you yell at your father for no reason when you were twelve? For the first time ever you're freaking out about a normal thing and not a sick thing, I'd cherish this moment." House said touching Thirteen's arm.

"Look at you, dad." Thirteen smiled back as they arrived in front of her trial room.

"I know." House said pretending to flip back his hair.

* * *

Thirteen woke up to a splitting headache, and her stomach in knots. She quickly leaned over the bed before puking up nothing but bile. As her body heaved, she felt hands pull her hair out of her face.

Looking down she also was a basin by her bed. Someone was anticipating her reaction, some one was taking care of her.

"You're okay." House's voice soothed her.

"I feel like my stomach is trying to escape through my mouth." Thirteen groaned.

House passed her a damp towel to wipe her mouth with.

"This is a normal reaction to the first dose of the new treatment." House said, "Unfortunately it's also the normal reaction to treatments two through six as well. The nausea and head ache will be lighter each time you take the drug."

"Damn," Thirteen said laying back down in bed. Looking around she recognized the room despite the darkness. As her eyes adjusted she noticed she was in the pediatric oncology wing, in a very familiar room.

"Had to have both my girls with me." House said noticing Thirteen notice a sleeping Hannah.

"I think she wanted to be alone." Thirteen said still slightly offended by Hannah's remarks.

"She's proud of you for trying a new treatment." He said.

"She talked to you?" Thirteen asked.

"A few hours ago. You've been out for a while." House nodded.

"Is she feeling better?" Thirteen asked.

"Yeah," House nodded, "but she's still not actually getting better."

"Oh," Thirteen sighed.

"I got a lawyer. He said I have a good chance of getting custody from the state." House said.

"Wow," Thirteen mused. She would never have expected House to take custody of an twelve-year-old girl. Things were changing.

"There's a partial bone marrow transplant match." House said after a few silent minutes.

"You think we're at that point?" Thirteen asked as she sat up.

"I think we're almost past that point." House muttered.

"But it's only a partial match." Thirteen responded.

"It might be our only option." House sighed.

"It's going to take a pretty big bribe for that one." Hannah grumbled. Thirteen and House both snapped their heads towards her bed not realizing she was awake.

"A TV in your room?" House asked with a laugh.

"I want Dr. Hadley to move in with us," Hannah said weakly.

"We'll start total body irradiation tomorrow." Thirteen said without a second thought.

Across the room, in the darkness House's lips turned into a tight smile.


	13. Again Again

Okay, so to answer some questions. Nothing malicious is going on with house, sorry if hes just getting too ooc. Here's the next chapter, sorry it's a bit short but its quick. Im sick and stuck in my room so all I'm doing is writing. If im bored enough I might end up posting again very quickly. Hope you like it.

* * *

"My birthday's coming, and if I had one wish, yeah you'd be it. When you're around I lose myself." – Again, Again, Lady Gaga

"Look at you only throwing up once," House said with mock pride.

"I know, it's as if today my life has meaning." Thirteen responded dryly.

"It's a good sign though, really. It probably means you won't get sick anymore, and we can stop having to admit you." House said.

"I'm still exhausted." Thirteen mumbled.

"So then go to sleep." House said. Thirteen shot him a look and rubbed her eyes.

"How's Hannah?" Thirteen asked.

"The transplant went fine, but we won't really know for a while if she took to it." House mumbled.

"It's amazing how fast they can bounce back. You know that." Thirteen reminded him.

"If they bounce back." House rubbed at the bridge of his nose.

"You're going to make one hell of a paranoid dad." Thirteen smirked at him as she fantasized in her head what kind of trouble Hannah could get in. Hannah was nearly a teenager after all, and after spending months being suck in a hospital a girl could go a little wild.

"Not if she follows House's house rules." House said showing Thirteen the legal pad he'd been looking at earlier.

"Nausea, abdominal pain, rash, eye pain, not cancer." Thirteen read allowed.

"Next page," House rolled his eyes.

"No dating till you're thirty, no wearing anything pink, no boys in the house, no male friends, no getting pregnant, no drugs, no drinking till you're fifty, no hissy fits." Thirteen read.

"Yup," House nodded looking proud of himself.

"Good luck with this." Thirteen said

"It's a perfectly reasonable list of demands." House retorted, "besides you should see my last draft."

"Can I?' Thirteen smiled. House shrugged and handed her a paper from him back pocket. Thirteen uncrumpled it and began to read.

"No male contact of any kind, must find an all girls school, no drugs, no drinking, no sugar, no growing up, no being up past eight, no loud music unless it's mine, all clothes must be approved by me, no make up, no crying, no pg13 movies, no being messy, and no boys." Thirteen read.

"I liked that draft better." House nodded. Thirteen shook her head and pocketed the piece of paper.

"You can't send her to an all girl's school." Thirteen said.

"Yes, I can." House nodded insistently.

"Girls can be mean. You'll have about a million times more crying fits than you would at a public school." Thirteen said.

"Public school is out of the question, I went to public school and I know what you can find there." House crossed his arms.

"As opposed to private school were the kids have way more money?" Thirteen asked.

"You need to stop this, it's stressing me out." House said popping a vicodin.

"Fine, private coed school. It's a compromise." Thirteen said.

"I could deal with that." House mumbled.

"No pink is also going to have to be forgotten." Thirteen smirked.

"We'll see about that." House raised an eyebrow.

"No getting pregnant, really?" Thirteen smirked.

"I'm not budging on that one." House said standing up.

"No need to," Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"Besides, we're going to have to watch out for her now that you taught her about sex." House grimaced.

"I gave her a biology book, House!" Thirteen said sitting up in bed.

"You could have waited a year or two," House smiled.

"I can't wait till she starts to date," Thirteen mused as she put her shoes on.

"You mean her thirtieth birthday?" House asked.

"I was thinking more like eighth grade." Thirteen nodded. House gasped. Thirteen laughed as she left her room and made her way towards the room Hannah was staying in after her transplant.

They arrived quickly to see Hannah was still asleep.

"She hasn't woken up yet?' Thirteen asked. House shook his head. Thirteen went over to look at her chart. She didn't like the look of all the new machinery around.

"She can still bounce back." House said.

"She could be fine at any moment." Thirteen nodded, "she just has to wake up,"

"Then maybe I'd let her date," House mumbled as he shook Hannah's shoulder gently. She didn't stir.


	14. Make Me Feel Alright

"It keeps my soul alright. It keeps me up high above. Want me girlie to come give me some sweet lovn' And in the morning time she makes me feel alright," – Sweet Honey, Slightly Stoopid

Waking up Thirteen felt a familiar sensation of pain in her head, but no nausea this time. It was her fourth treatment session, and she was finally beginning to shake the post treatment sickness.

"Good morning," came a bubbly voice. Thirteen snapped up in bed.

"Oh my god," Thirteen said seeing Hannah in her on call room. Since Thirteen had been on the drug for three weeks she no longer needed to be an inpatient and could get the treatment after work and fall asleep in an on call room if she was too tired to make it home.

"I know, House doesn't know how to shop for girls." Hannah said pulling at her transformer's shirt.

"You're up, and not in a gown." Thirteen said putting a hand to her temples.

"They say I can leave." Hannah smiled.

"For good?" Thirteen asked.

"No, just for a few hours, but maybe soon." Hannah said.

"Maybe you can teach House how to shop properly." Thirteen smiled.

"or you could take me?" Hannah asked slyly.

"I guess I could." Thirteen said.

"There you are." Said House as he joined the two girls in the on call room.

"I guess she took to the bone marrow." Thirteen said.

"But not to my style choices." House shook his head.

"You bought me boy's pants." Hannah said pointing to the cargo pockets.

"The girl's ones had holes in them." House shrugged.

"That's the style." Hannah and Thirteen responded at the same time. House shook his head.

"I'm going to have fun living with both of you." He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, you are." Thirteen smiled back.

"But really, who pays for clothes that have already been destroyed?" House said. Both girls just glared at him.

"Okay, okay. Girl's section only next time." House said throwing his hands up in defeat, "So, how are you feeling?"

"Starving." Thirteen said looking around the room for her shoes. She found them under the bed and began to put them on.

"Can I wear heals like that?" Hannah asked House.

"Not till you're thirty." House responded without missing a beat.

"She's not even thirty." Hannah said pointing to Thirteen.

"Thirteen?" House shrugged.

"I can deal with that." Hannah nodded.

"Family dinner in the cafeteria?" House asked Thirteen. Thirteen laughed out loud as she nodded yes. She loved the weird messed up nuclear family feel to their relationship.

"It's Taco Tuesday." Hannah nodded.

"Oh good, that means they have that red Jello I love so much." House said. Thirteen followed him out and towards the cafeteria with Hannah bouncing along behind them.

"I've never been down here in the middle of the day before. It's really crowded, and big. I recognize that doctor." Hannah rambled.

"She really is getting better." Thirteen mumbled to House who nodded with a scared look in his eye.

"She's quite the talker." He responded.

"I can hear you. Can I have ice cream and a slushy?" Hannah responded.

"No sugar for you." House replied, "ever."

"You can get whatever you want." Thirteen smirked.

"So when are you going to move in with me?" House asked as they entered the cafeteria and Hannah ran off to find what she wanted.

"You think it's time?" Thirteen asked.

"She'll be ready to be an outpatient in about a week. She's already put on three pounds, that's more weight than she's been able to gain in the past four months. And will you look at her. She's healthy." House said pointing to the Hannah shaped blur running across the cafeteria.

"I guess this weekend then." Thirteen said.

"Wow," House smiled.

"It's always amazing how fast people bounce back after transplants." Thirteen said.

"or die." House added.

"Thank you for that." Thirteen said grabbing a yogurt.

"Hey, just because I'm happy doesn't mean I'm going to completely change who I am." House replied.

Thirteen smiled, "You better not pass any of these lovely habits to your little future housemate."

"If she's going to legally be a House, she's going to learn to be a House." House shrugged as he circumvented the register and took his tray of food to a table. Thirteen sighed as she went to pay for what House stole, and her food.

"This is what I want." Hannah said coming up behind her with a tray of ice cream sandwiches, cookies, and chips. Thirteen threw an apple onto the tray than nodded.

After paying Thirteen and Hannah joined House at his favorite booth.

"Look at you guys having a family meal." Wilson said as he walked by. He smiled at what House and Hannah were eating.

"Care to join us Uncle Jimmy." House asked. Wilson shook his head and chuckled as he walked away.


	15. Never Let You Go

So I know I usually put the stories around Thirteen's POV, but I wanted to start doing some around Hannah's or maybe even House's. Let me know what you think, if you hate it I'll stop, but I think it could be funny to have just House and his new 12 year old daughter moments.

* * *

"She's sneaky and smoked out, and its starting to show. I'll never let you go." – Never, Let You Go, Third Eye Blind

"I'm bored,"

"I know,"

"How?"

"You told me."

"Can we do something?"

"Thirteen's going to take you shopping soon,"

"Why do you still call her Thirteen?"

"Why do you call her Dr. Hadley?"

"Why would I call her Thirteen?"

"That's her name."

"No, it's not."

"Yes, it is."

"Who names a kid Thirteen?"

"I meant to tell you, I'm having your name leally changed to Twelve House."

"No, you're not."

"Says who?"

"You guys are both children," Thirteen said coming into the room and breaking up their whining.

"Deal with it," came House's snarky reply.

"You ready to go shopping?" Thirteen asked.

"Absolutely," Hannah said jumping off her bed. Today she was wearing an oversized batman shirt with another pair of cargo pants.

"Don't be late. Your lunch break's only an hour and a half." House called.

"We might be late, deal with it." Hannah stuck out her tongue. Thirteen laughed, not expecting that reply.

"We don't even have a patient. He couldn't care less. He's just jealous he's missing the fun." Thirteen said to Hannah.

House laughed as he walked the opposite way across the hall from them.

"I can't go to school dressed like a boy," Hannah said pulling at her shirt.

"House told you about school?" Thirteen asked wondering if he'd shared his rules with her.

"Nothing like private coeducation." Hannah said.

"He wanted you to go to an all girls school." Thirteen nodded.

"He told me not to talk to boys at school." Hannah smiled.

"I think he's right." Thirteen laughed.

"I can't believe I'm going to be going to a real school." Hannah said.

"The wonder will wear off after about an hour of being there." Thirteen informed her as they reached the parking lot and got into Thirteen's car.

"You didn't like school?" Hannah asked.

"No, I loved it." Thirteen smiled, "but not everyone's going to be as nice as you are."

"I watch TV, in fact, it's all I've been able to do for the past months. It's safe to say I know every conflict that can happen at school." Hannah nodded.

"Do you?" Thirteen asked.

"I could get pregnant, my best friend could get pregnant, my best friend could sleep with my boyfriend, my boyfriend could be gay, he could be a murderer, he could be a pothead, he could be abused, my best friend could have an eating disorder, my teacher might be a jerk, and I might not be able to open my locker." Hannah replied.

"I don't think any of those are problems you'll face at middle school." Thirteen shook her head. She also made a mental note to put a child lock option on the TV in the pediatric rooms.

"You'd be surprised." Hannah shrugged. Thirteen half smiled and half shuddered.

"Well, just let me know if any of that happens." Thirteen said as she pulled into the parking lot of the mall, "preferably before you tell House."

"I guess." Hannah said practically jumping out of the car and running towards a store.

"Wow, I don't think I can keep up with you." Thirteen laughed running along side her younger companion.

"Sorry, I've just been stuck in the hospital forever. I can't believe I'm at a mall." Hannah said looking around with wide eyes.

"Well, let's go in then." Thirteen said grabbing the girl's hand and heading inside a store.

"I like this, and this, and this." Hannah said running around pulling various things from shelves and hangers.

"Slow down," Thirteen laughed.

"We only have like an hour." Hannah replied, "and I'm not wearing another cartoon shirt."

"Well, you can't wear this. House would kill me." Thirteen said pulling an incredibly short miniskirt from Hannah's arms.

"Fine," Hannah nodded, and went to look for some other things. Thirteen laughed as she took a look at some of the clothes around her. A mesh t shirt caught her eye, and she couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"So I can't wear a miniskirt, but you can wear a see through shirt?" Hannah asked. Thirteen jumped, she hadn't realized the girl was back to being behind her.

"I was just thinking that House would flip out if he knew we were even in a store that sold this." Thirteen mused.

"I think you're supposed to wear something underneath it." Hannah whispered.

"Like a bra?" Thirteen asked.

"Like a colorful tank top," Hannah said laughing and pointing to the tank tops hanging next to the mesh shirts.

"I think we should play a prank on House." Thirteen smiled going back over to grab the miniskirt she made Hannah put away.

"I like where you're going with this." Hannah giggled.

"Let's go try this stuff on." Thirteen said handing Hannah back the skirt and the mesh top.

"I think this would look even better with heals." Hannah said as Thirteen led her to a dressing room.

"No," Thirteen laughed, as Hannah entered a dressing room. Thirteen sat in a chair outside.

"Thong strings?" Hannah asked. Thirteen burst out laughing.

"We want to freak him out not prepare you for a job in the blossoming world of child pornography." Thirteen smiled.

"Tongue piercing?" Hannah asked coming out of the room in a pair of jeans and a pink t shirt.

"We're not piercing your tongue." Thirteen shook her head. Hannah did a twirl.

"Like the jeans, shirts okay." Thirteen shrugged.

"I like it." Hannah crossed her arms.

"I didn't say you couldn't have it." Thirteen smiled, "now lets see the outfit I picked out."

Hannah giggled and came out a moment later in the miniskirt and mesh top.

"Wow," Thirteen smiled. She had turned Hannah into a whore. House would flip out.

"Heals would do it wonders." Hannah sang as she looked down at the frayed edge of her skirt, which was long enough just to cover her but.

"No," Thirteen shook her head. Then House would know it was a joke immediately.

"Hot pink bra?" Hannah asked. Thirteen cocked her head to the side. The request was legitimate.

"It would have a slightly better effect than an undershirt." Thirteen nodded. Hannah ran and gave Thirteen a hug. A mother daughter pair passed by them and the mother shot Thirteen a rude look before going into the dressing room.

"The skirt and shirt are getting returned though." Thirteen said.

"Fair." Hannah said as she returned to her dressing room to try on more clothes.


	16. Every Little Thing

So, this isn't the end, but im going to end it in like two chapters. I might pick it up again and add more in like another month or two, but prob not. Thank you all for the great reviews.

* * *

"yes, I know I'm a lucky guy. I remember the first time I was lonely without her. Can't stop thinking about her now." – Every Little Thing, Beatles

House was happy. It was something that rarely happened, something that was almost unnatural, and something that he was sure wasn't right. This afternoon, just mere minutes ago, he had been granted custody of Hannah. He didn't know why this made him so happy, he was now legally bound to the healing brat, but he had grown oddly attached to her. He also knew that this would make Thirteen happy, and then maybe they'd have celebration sex in the kitchen – although probably not, now that a kid was living with him.

"I brought salad," Cuddy stated coming into the kitchen.

"You know she only eats sweets," House replied with a smile.

"She takes after you already," Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"I'm thinking of maiming her leg." House retorted.

"You do realize children need more than sugar in their diets." Cuddy shook her head.

"No," House sighed, "They didn't mention that in med school."

"Chase made cookies." Cameron said joining them in the kitchen with a covered tray.

"I told you not to say that," Chase mumbled embarrassed. House gave him a teasing look.

"They should be back soon. I told Remy to come to the house and not the hospital." House said to the group.

"-and the table is set," Wilson said arriving in the kitchen. The doorbell rang and Wilson promptly went to answer it. A moment later Wilson was back in the kitchen with Foreman and the nurse he was currently dating.

"Great, let's get in place," Cuddy said excitedly.

"We're not actually hiding Cuddles." House muttered.

"I think we should," Cuddy frowned.

"I may now be legally bound to a child, but I'm still Greg House." House said shooting her idea down.

"I think it's a great idea." Wilson argued. Foreman's girlfriend nodded.

"Hell no," House said motioning for them to all just enter the living room.

"No, lets hi-" Cuddy began, but the sound of a key in the lock stopped her.

"Whoops, too late now?" House shrugged with a smile.

All eyes turned towards the door as Thirteen walked in followed by a scantily clad Hannah holding a bunch of bags.

House dropped his drink. Cuddy chocked on hers, and Foreman couldn't help but smile recognizing his coworker's sense of humor.

"Oh," Thirteen said embarrassed.

"A party!" Hannah exclaimed not seeming to care about her outfit, or noticing House getting red.

"Back to boys cloths!" House choked out grabbing Hannah's hand and pulling her into the other room. Thirteen cracked a smile and the rest of the room cracked up.

"I didn't know we were having company. I probably should have saved the prank." Thirteen said slightly ashamed.

"No, I'm glad I got to see this. I don't think anyone has stumped House like that in years." Wilson smiled.

"Wow," Cuddy shook her head, "remind me never to let you baby-sit Rachel."

Thirteen laughed as she saw House and Hannah come back into the room. Hannah was dressed much like a nun crossed with a six year old boy. She was wearing an ankle length skirt with a superman t-shirt.

"Don't you look nice," Cameron laughed seeing Hannah. Hannah just nodded with red cheeks.

"Let's have dinner," House announced to the room triumphantly.

"Why the party?" Hannah asked as they moved the party to the dining room.

"Today, I got custody." House announced as he began to serve himself. Hannah's eyes lit up visibly. Thirteen also couldn't contain her smile.

"Salad? I feel like we should be taking pictures." House said noticing Hannah serving herself. Cuddy shot House a triumphant look.

* * *

"Really fishnets and a miniskirt?" House shook his head while laying in bed with Thirteen. The party had gone successfully after his initial shock, and now they were winding down for the night with Hannah in his guest room.

"I wanted to see you get all red." Thirteen giggled.

"There are much more exciting ways to get me hot and bothered." House replied seductively.

Thirteen laughed "not with Hannah one bedroom over."

"Kitchen?" House asked. Thirteen shook her head.

"Shower?" House tried. Thirteen thought that over.

"Maybe tomorrow morning." She nodded.

"We need to get Hannah registered." Thirteen sighed.

"Already been done," House said coolly.

"Really," Thirteen remarked not expecting him to be so on top of things.

"Had to for obvious legal reasons." He muttered.

"Good, then after we drop her off and before work." Thirteen decided.

"Are we really scheduling sex?" House moaned.

"Oh my god, we're parents." Thirteen realized.

"Fuck," House said rubbing his eyes.

"I know," Thirteen grimaced, "and we have to be up by 7:30 to get her to school by eight."

"What about the bus?' House groaned.

"Only at Public School." Thirteen said with a glare.

"Ouch," House replied.

"So, uh, were returning everything you bought today." House said a few moments later.

"It's not all bad, just that outfit." Thirteen laughed.

"You got me," House nodded trying to think of an appropriate revenge.

"I think Cuddy thinks I'll be a terrible parent." Thirteen said smacking herself in the head.

"Cuddy's a terrible parent." House joked.

"Still," Thirteen muttered.

"You kind of are, you perverted my little girl." House smirked.

"As if," Thirteen replied.

"You got her a bra, and a pink one!" House said.

"She'll be in middle school tomorrow its kind of required dumb ass." Thirteen said smacking his arm.

"Fuck," House groaned once again.

"You're going to have fun with puberty." Thirteen laughed.

"Fuck you," House said this time. Thirteen laughed again.

"If I don't feed her she can't get any bigger," House mused.

"You're such a dad." Thirteen smiled.

"We need to change the subject." House said.

"Shower sex?' Thirteen giggled.

"Absolutely," House said practically jumping out of bed.


	17. Getting Into You

"I'm getting into you because you got to me in a way words cant describe. I'm getting into you because I've got to be you're essential to survive. I'm going to love you with my life" – Getting into you, Relient K

"Pass the rocky road,"

"Don't you mean pass the rocky road, please?"

"Fine, pass the rocky road please?"

"No more sugar for you."

"That's not fair, you're still eating it."

"I'm a growing man,"

"I'm a growing girl,"

"Not if I can help it,"

"You're going to get fat."

"That's something twelve year olds care about a lot more tan eighty five year olds do."

"You're not eighty five,"

"Yes, I am"

"No, you're not."

"Really guys?" Thirteen said walking into the kitchen. It was just past seven, and Thirteen was exhausted, but the sight she saw put a smile on her face. Both House and Hannah were sitting in the kitchen wearing wife beaters and plain pajama pants.

Thirteen yawned and rubbed her eyes before realizing what they were eating.

"You can't give her ice cream for breakfast." Thirteen said playfully hitting house.

"Um, it's got as much calcium as a cup of milk." Hannah said reading off the nutrition facts.

"House, when you said you were making breakfast this isn't what I thought you meant." Thirteen said putting the ice cream back in the freezer. Hannah pouted, as did House.

"This is what we eat for breakfast." House smiled. Hannah's eyes lit up and she giggled.

"We're old." Thirteen grumbled.

"No, you're not." Hannah shook her head.

"Go get dressed for school." Thirteen said shooing her away.

"House said I could wear this." Hannah said looking at House who pretended not to know what was going on.

"House, that shirt is see-through." Thirteen said.

"Go put on that turtle neck I bought you." House said pointing towards the guest room. Hannah shook her head as she walked away.

"Did you pack her a lunch?" Thirteen asked.

"You just stuck it in the freezer." House muttered. Thirteen looked slightly upset.

"Really, House?" she asked.

"Check the fridge before you actually start to nag." House said. Thirteen opened it to see a brown sac lunch. She opened it to see a sandwich, an apple, and pretzels.

"How balanced." Thirteen remarked surprised with House's mothering abilities.

"I googled balanced lunch." House smiled proudly.

"Very nice," Thirteen smiled before leaning in for a morning kiss.

"We have to leave in five minutes!" Hannah yelled out from her room.

"We're ready when you are," House yelled back. Thirteen ran back into the bedroom to grab a sweatshirt, then ran back to the kitchen and quickly ate a spoonful of ice cream before Hannah got back. House smiled knowingly at her as she threw the spoon into the sink just as Hannah came back.

"Let's go," House said grabbing his keys off the counter and shooing his two favorite women out of his apartment.

"You don't both need to go." Hannah said.

"We weren't going to miss our munchkin's first day of school." House joked.

"You're not coming in are you?" Hannah asked looking at the two of them dressed in pajamas.

"Of course," Thirteen deadpanned.

"Dressed like that?" Hannah said.

"Says the girl wearing a striped shirt." House mocked back. Hannah stuck out her tongue.

"Be grateful, we have no intention of going inside. We don't want to completely destroy your social life." Thirteen said as they drove towards the school.

"Speak for yourself." House warned. They continued to playfully argue back and forth until they arrived at the school.

"No talking to boys," House yelled before dropping her off. Thirteen laughed.

"Ten bucks says she has a boyfriend by the end of the month." Thirteen said as they drove back to the apartment.

"Fifteen says I scare him off before the second date." House countered.

"Then I hope she gets a new one to spite you." Thirteen said.

"I really hope she gets ugly as she gets older." House said rubbing his temples.

"Doubt it." Thirteen smiled.

"Do you think we should move?" House asked after a few moments of silence.

"What?" Thirteen asked.

"Like to a house, maybe a cul-de-sac?" House raised an eyebrow.

"You don't need to change your life." Thirteen said as he stopped the car outside their apartment.

"Still, I mean we could have an extra bedroom, or an office, a bigger kitchen, maybe a yard and a dog." House mused.

"I didn't see you as a yard and dog kind of guy." Thirteen replied honestly.

"Maybe more kids," House shrugged.

"What?" Thirteen asked visibly shocked.

"Okay, so not actually more kids, but maybe like a hairless cat." House smiled.

"Oh, how lovely." Thirteen rolled her eyes.

"It would scare the neighbors away." House smirked.

"Cats don't need lawns." Thirteen said.

"Okay, but really what do you think?" House asked.

"We could look around if you think it's a good idea." Thirteen said kissing his cheek.

"Let's get out of the car," House said deciding he was done talking about it.

"You're going to be early for work." Thirteen said checking her watch.

"We'll take a long shower." House smirked.


	18. The End

Wife beaters are those ribbed cotton tank tops by like hanes and fruit of the loom btws. Sorry for any confusion. This is the final chapter, but I am thinking about another story. Not a sequel.

I was on imdb looking at the credits for Let Them Eat cake when I noticed there was an Amy Hadley. It intrigued me, Im guessing her scenes ended up being cut, but its weird to know that Remy has a younger sister. So Im thinking about doing something from when they were younger. It might just end up as a one shot though. Let me know if you guys have any idead.

* * *

"This one has a master bedroom wing. A wing, that's insane!" House said pointing to a listing in the real estate section from the paper.

"It's huge House," Thirteen shook her head.

"That's what she said," House smiled. Thirteen rolled her eyes, and pointed one house over.

"This is reasonable." Thirteen said, "Besides what are you going to do with six bedrooms."

"I could have an office and a masterbatorium." House smirked.

"You're going to need one if this conversation continues this way." Thirteen said sinking into one of the chairs at the table.

"Fine, I'm taking this to Wilson. He appreciates my jokes." House said rolling up the paper and leaving the office.

Thirteen sighed and stared at the clock. It wasn't even nine yet, she and House were two hours early because of Hannah's school schedule. Maybe they'd start going out to breakfast.

Thirteen watched the second hand of the clock tick by for another minute before concluding she was bored. She missed having Hannah around constantly, and momentarily thought about pulling her out of school for more shopping. But it was the girls first day.

"We're going to have to go with your pick." House said coming back into the office. Thirteen jerked her head up from the table. She checked her watch; it was 10:45. She'd fallen asleep. Wow.

"Why?" she said rubbing her eyes.

"The children's wing has its own door." House said pointing.

"So?" Thirteen asked still a bit groggy.

"Flash forward five years to our pregnant seventeen year old meth addict sneaking in and out of her wing." House said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"You should get yourself some anxiety meds." Thirteen said taking his hand.

"You should take a look at the case file Cameron brought over an hour ago." House said pointing to a file in the center of the table.

"Seventeen-year-old pregnant girl with heart palpitations." Thirteen read.

"It happens." House nodded.

"I see no meth on her tox screen." Thirteen said flipping through the pages.

"Yeah well," House shrugged not giving an answer.

"So are we running tests or putting down offers on a house?" Thirteen asked.

"Taub's doing the bitch work. I didn't want to wake you up." House said.

"You should have." Thirteen said standing up.

"Foreman's not even here yet, chillax sister," House smirked.

"Hannah teaching you vocabulary?" Thirteen asked.

"I wanna be a hip dad. Maybe we can wear matching suspenders as we chaperone her class dance." House smiled wider.

"Dream come true." Thirteen smiled back.

"but really, I should buy her something. I think she likes you better." House said looking slightly more serious.

"Excuse me?" Thirteen said raising an eyebrow.

"I asked her to tell you she was pregnant. You know, to get you back, and she said 'hell no'. Her words, not mine." House said.

"Yeah, because she got something out of my prank." Thirteen smiled, "and generally found it more clever."

"Please, mine was brilliant." House defended.

"Not only is yours overused, but she hasn't even gotten her peri-"

"Don't say that word," House cut her off.

"Perio-"

"I'm warning you." House said pointing at her.

"House, I win. Face it." Thirteen said sweetly.

"Well, I have years to get you back." House crossed his arms over his chest.

"Did I walk in on something?" Foreman asked coming into the silent room.

"Just my silent song of victory." Thirteen said looking directly at House.

"Thirteen, stool sample." House said pointing towards the door.

"That's completely unnecessary." Foreman said as he began flipping through the file.

"You can help her." House said grumpily.

"It's definitely a structural problem." Taub said entering the office.

"-and once again I win," Thirteen said doing a little victory dance.

"Find it." House muttered.

* * *

"So, then Tommy told Lisa that his best friend Sammy likes her best friend." Hannah recounted for House and Thirteen in the car.

"So what?" House asked.

"So I'm Lisa's best friend!" Hannah squealed. Thirteen smiled.

"Sammy's a boy?" House asked slowly.

"Duh," Hannah said.

"I'm glad you're liking school." Thirteen said.

"You're going to make me go grey." House shuddered.

"You are grey," Thirteen said leaning over to kiss his grey stubble.

"We're having ice cream for dinner." House said firmly.

"I guess you can win this one." Thirteen said not putting up a healthy fight.

"Oh, and I put in an offer on the house." House said.

"The one with all the wings?' Thirteen groaned.

"No, the one story three bedroom." House said.

"Wait were moving?" Hannah asked.

"We need a house for you and our future hairless cat to grow up in." House nodded.

"God things change quickly around here." Hannah remarked.

"Don't you know it." House nodded with her.


End file.
